O Casamento Do Meu Melhor Amigo
by Luanna
Summary: Após alguns meses sem se falar Joey recebe um telefonema de Dawson e uma importante notícia: Ele vai casar em uma ela lida com essa situação? Leia e descubra. Baseado no filme
1. Chapter 1

_**O Casamento do Meu melhor Amigo**_

_Jack sentado numa mesa, num simpático restaurante de Nova York, olha ansiosamente pro relógio. Já havia se passado 20 mim desde da hora em que ele havia chegado e nenhum de seus convidados havia aparecido ainda._

_De repente Joey e Pacey entram pela porta do café e se dirigem até ele._

**Jack:** Vocês estão atrasados...

**Pacey**: É... Eu sei, mas o meu é completamente justificado... Agora o da nossa amiga aqui...

**Joey**: Me erra, Pacey...

_Jack ri um pouco da briga, mas logo volta ao normal._

**Jack:** Pacey, a Andie não vem?

Pacey suspira 

**Pacey:** O Hospital teve mais uma emergência e ela teve que ficar lá em Boston... A sua irmã é uma das pessoas que mais me surpreende, sabe? Ela trabalha quase que 24 horas por dia e mesmo assim ainda ser linda e ter um humor divino.

_Jack mais uma vez sorri pensando na cena na sua frente._

**Jack:** Você é um idiota apaixonado...

**Pacey**: Eu sei...

O jantar deles continua 

**Pacey: **Como está meu irmão mais velho? Por que ele não veio?

**Jack:** Você conhece o Doug... (imitando o Doug) Algum tem que fazer o trabalho sujo em Capeside... Mais foi melhor assim ele faz companhia pra Grams e não deixa de ir com a Amy no Zôo.

**Pacey:** Ela deve estar muito grande... essas crianças crescem tão rápido...

**Jack:** Pacey, você viu ela não faz nem uma semana e ela está igual à semana passada, apenas com alguns machucados a mais...

**Pacey:** Mas as crianças continuam crescendo muito rápido e além do mais ela esta em fase de crescimento e eu garanto que ela deve ter crescido... pelo menos uns dois centímetros...

Todos riem... Eles continuam a comer e depois de um tempo durante a sobremesa Joey, que até o momento parecia estar em outro lugar fala.

**Joey**: Vocês querem saber porque me atrasei?

Pacey e Jack tiram sua atenção de seus pratos e começam a se interessar pelo assunto

**Joey:** É que eu recebi um telefonema, recebi não, ouvi um recado na secretária eletrônica. Era o Dawson...

**Jack:** Nossa... Faz quanto tempo que vocês não se falam mesmo?

_Joey fica um pouco triste_

**Joey:** Uns dois meses, desde que ele começou a namorar a Hanna.

_Pacey um pouco curioso se intromete_

**Pacey**: Mas o que ele queria?

**Joey:** Não sei... Ele deixou um recado falando que precisa falar comigo, algo importante e muito especial... Eu tentei ligar pra ele depois, mas não consegui acha-lo, nem em casa nem no celular...

**Jack:** O que será que ele quer?

_Pacey faz cara de "Você deve estar brincando". _

**Pacey:** A não, não acredito que vocês não sabem pra que ele ligou pra Joey

**Joey:** Por que? Você Sabe?

**Pacey:** Ta na cara né, Joey? Nosso amigo Dawson finalmente resolveu agir... Olha eu juro que achei que demorar mais... (Sarcástico) Porque nossa só faz um ano e meio que a gente se separou né Joey?

**Joey:** E o que que isso tem haver?

_Agora Jack é quem se intromete_

**Jack:** Que isso Joey? Agora até eu entendi... Ta na cara que depois de esperar um tempão o Dawson resolveu tentar ficar com você de novo... Aquela Hanna já deve ter saído da história dele e agora, mais uma vez ele percebeu que você é o amor da vida dele

**Pacey:** E se dermos sorte dessa vez vai ser definitivo

**Joey**: Acho que não...

_Um pequeno sorriso surge no canto da boca de Joey e agora ela começa a comer sua sobremesa com muito mais vontade. _

_Após a noite Joey, Jack e Pacey estão saído do restaurante_.

**Joey**: Vocês têm certeza que não precisam de um lugar pra ficar?

**Jack:** Por mim não Joey. Eu ganhei a estadia em um ótimo hotel daqui e esta é uma das poucas chances de usar, então obrigado.

**Pacey:** Por mim também não, eu já resolvi tudo o que eu precisava aqui e se eu sair daqui agora ainda consigo chegar em Boston a tempo de levar a Andie pra jantar

_Táxi para e Joey começa a entrar nele se despedindo_

**Joey**: Então ta. Me liguem... Eu tenho que ir senão chego atrasado no trabalho. To em casa a partir das nove me liguem.

**Pacey & Jack:** Tchau Joey

_Joey abre a porta de seu lindo apartamento, deixa a chave na mesa e segue para seu quarto, ela não parece estar pensando em nada mais que em fazer simples tarefa como trocar sua roupa, mas seus pensamentos pertencem a só uma pessoa... Dawson_

_Ela está perdida nos seus pensamentos quando o telefone toca... Sem perceber ela atende o telefone e começa a reclamar._

**Joey:** Quem seria tão mal educado de ligar numa hora dessas pra casa dos outro

**Cara:** Nossa, desculpa eu não sabia que era tão tarde!

**Joey:** Dawson!

**Dawson:** É... Foi mal Joey eu não queria te incomodar... Mas é que você me ligou e eu não pude falar com você e só agora tive tempo de te ligar

Joey interrompe 

**Joey: **Que isso Dawson... Eu só achei que fosse mais uma daquelas firmas de telemarqueting que te ligam querendo empurrar produtos _(Joey balança a cabeça sabendo que sua desculpa foi no mínimo ridícula)_

_Dawson ri_

**Dawson:** O que você queria falar comigo?

**Joey:** Eu ouvi seu recado e fiquei curiosa o que seria essa noticia tão especial?

**Dawson** (Empolgado): Isso... Joey... Você ta sentada? Então senta que isso vai te deixar surpresa

_Joey se senta na beira da cama e começa a imaginar o que dizer de volta depois que o Dawson falar "Joey, Meu amor, minha melhor amiga, minha alma gêmea, depois desse tempo todo, eu queria que você soubesse que..."_

**Dawson:** Eu vou casar!

_BOW... Joey literalmente cai da cama com a notícia_

**Dawson**: Joey? Ta tudo bem? Que que aconteceu?

_Joey pega o telefone novamente e começa a se levantar..._

**Joey:** Nada... Eu só deixei o telefone cair sem querer... O que foi que você disse mesmo?

**Dawson**: Eu vou casar Joey... Com a Hanna e ela pediu pra te chamar para Dama de Honra... O casamento é daqui a uma semana você vem não vem?

Casar, casar mesmo, não era imaginação, ela realmente ouviu que ele ia casar, e em uma semana, após esse tempo todo esperando ouvir um "eu quero tentar mais uma vez, ou um eu te amo, ou até mesmo um Joey desculpa não ter te ligado em dois meses e blá blá blá ." Eu quero que você seja a dama de honra no meu casamento não parecia tão empolgante

**Joey:** Claro que eu vou Dawson... Claro que eu vou...


	2. Chapter 2

**2ª PARTE.**

_O Aeroporto de LA esta lotado, pessoas para todos os lados, esperando, conversando... Pessoas sempre vão ao aeroporto para se despedir, ver pela ultima vez o viajante ou vão pra fazer completamente o oposto, rever um grande amigo, um parente um ente querido mais uma vez_   
_No meio dessa confusão vemos Dawson Leery, vestido com uma calça jeans e uma camisa vermelha, ele esta parado em frente a um portão esperando uma pessoa que lê não via a muito tempo mas mesmo assim ainda era muito importante para ele. Enquanto ele esperava seu celular toca._   
Dawson: Alô! 

**Garota:** Dawson, meu amor onde você esta? Sua amiga já chego?

_Dawson abre um sorriso ao reconhecer a voz do outro lado da linha_

**Dawson:** Hanna! Oi linda, eu ainda to no aeroporto, o avião da Joey sofreu um atraso e ela só vai chega daqui uma meia hora e pra não perde tempo eu vou esperar ela chega.

**Hanna:** Ah tudo bem! Eu to tão ansiosa pra conhecer a Sammi em carne e osso!

**Dawson:** Hanna eu já te falei um monte de vezes que ela não é a Sammi, ela foi só a inspiração!...

**Hanna**: Eu sei, eu sei... eu só to muito ansiosa pra conhece-la... Tomara que ela goste de mim...

**Dawson:** Ela vai Hanna, ela vai...

**Hanna**: Tomara... Agora eu tenho que ir, os preparativos para nosso casamento me aguardam... Ah e não esquece, Hoje as duas horas na igreja hein?

**Dawson**: Duas horas? Pra que mesmo?

_Dawson se lembrava perfeitamente do que ela estava falando, mas ele não podia resistir deixar ela nervosa e aflita era fácil para não dizer muito divertido._

**Hanna**: O que? Você esqueceu? Como você pode ter esquecido? Meu Deus... não acredito que...

Nesse momento Dawson resolveu interromper antes que ela tivesse um ataque cardíaco

**Dawson:** Calma amor... Eu sei e nosso ensaio do casamento eu só estava brincando!

**Hanna**: Dawson Leery, isso não se faz sabia... Mas eu te perdôo. Agora eu tenho que ir Beijos... eu te amo...

**Dawson**: Eu também te amo... Até as duas...

_Dito isso ela desligou seu celular e sentou numa daquelas desconfortáveis cadeiras de plástico do aeroporto_.

_Vôo estava sendo longo e Joey estava muito cansada ela não tinha conseguido dormir nem alguns minutos sequer. "Pelo menos se isso fosse por um outro motivo" ela pensava a toda hora mas a conversa que ela tinha tido com Pacey e Jack a animou a enfrentar esse sacrifício._

FLASHBACK

_Joey e Jack conversando em um café um dia depois que Dawson deu a notícia catastrófica a ela._

**Joey**: Pois é Jack... Foi isso depois daquela espectativa toda ela me pede pra ser madrinha do casamento dele. Casamento dele... (resmungando em um tom quase inescutável) Reparou como isso soa mal... Era pra ser nosso casamento...

**Jack:** É ele ligou pro Doug também... Convidando a gente para ir... não vamos poder ir... Amy é muito novinha pra fazer uma viagem tão cansativa...

**Joey: **É O que eu faço agora Jack? Eu já aceitei ser a dama de honra dele... Mas acho que não vou agüentar ver ele casando

**Jack:** Jo... Me diz, mas com toda a sinceridade... Você ama ele? Mas ama de verdade, não só um amor de amigo, mas um amor de casal?

**Joey:** Sabe Jackers, se você me perguntasse isso a uns mese atrás eu te diria que não... Mas só pra esconder o que eu realmente sinto... Eu amo ele... Como amigo, como amante, como alma gêmea, como qualquer coisa... (pausa) E quer saber? Acho que sempre amei desde o tempo em que eu ainda tava com o Pacey... Eu o amo.

**Jack**: Então vá lá e lute por ele... Eu sei que parece egoísmo, mas é a sua felicidade que está em jogo, então vá lá e fique com o cara, tenho certeza que essa Hanna não tem a mínima ligação que você tem com ele... Lute pelo seu amor, não deixe a sua felicidade escorrer entre seus dedos, se não pode ser tarde demais.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

_Joey olha para o relógio, ao que tudo indicava faltava apenas dez minutos para o avião aterrisar, dez minutos e ela o veria._

FLASHBACK

_No telefone_

**Pacey:** E então? O que você decidiu?

**Joey:** Eu vou seguir o conselho do Jack... Eu vou lutar por ele.

**Pacey:** Muito bem Potter... E que dia você embarca pra lá?

**Joey:** Amanhã eu pego um avião... Você e a Andie vão?

**Pacey:** Lógico... Eu como padrinho não poderia deixar de ir... eu devo ir Quarta e a Andie vai na quinta a noite já que o hospital só deu vaga pra ela depois disso

**Joey**: Isso é bom, pelo menos vou ter algum apoio lá.

**Pacey**: Claro que vai! Todos nos sabemos que vocês nasceram um pro outro.

FIM DO FLASHBACK.

Aquelas conversas haviam dado a força e a coragem que ele precisava, e, agora que o avião já havia pousado ela estava pronta pra reconquistar o que era mais impotante na sua vida, o que ela mais amava, aquilo que ela tinha tido uma vez e agora tinha perdido... DAWSON!


	3. Chapter 3

**3ª PARTE – Segunda Feira**

**N.A-** Bem gente essa é a terceira parte. Eu queria agradecer a todos que leram e revisaram o texto pra mim, e sim eu aceito sugestões.

Esse é o primeiro fic que eu me proponho a escrever mesmo, então se estiver ficando muito ruim me falem que eu vou tentar melhorar. Resolvi o problema com os Reviews, agora vcs podem deixar seus comentários aqui mesmo. É isso obrigada a Tamíris, Fran, Gustavo e Diego. Continuem lendo e me falando o que vocês acham, assim eu posso melhorar.

E caso não esteja na cara eu não possuo nenhum personagem ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

_O avião havia acabado de pousar e lá estava Joey saindo, ao encontro de seu melhor amigo._

"_2ª feira" ela pensou "faltam 5 dias para o casamento". Nesse momento ela vê Dawson._

**Joey:** Dawson!

**Dawson**: Jo! Oi.

**Joey:** Parece que a vida aqui em L.A tem te tratado muito bem heim?

**Dawson**: (risos) É você também não esta mal... mas isso não é nenhuma novidade é?

_Joey meio sem graça morde o canto da boca e bate no ombro dele._

**Dawson:** (mais risos) Au... isso dói... Agora vamos meu carro esta naquela direção e a Hanna já deve estar doida de nervoso pra te conhecer.

_Só a menção do nome Hanna fez todo o corpo dela tremer. Ter que reconquistar o Dawson era uma coisa, ter que fazer ele desistir de um casamento era outra completamente diferente._

_Já dentro do carro eles começam a conversar_

**Dawson:** Nossa Joey eu esqueci de te falar, mas por causa do atraso do vôo, a gente vai ter que ir primeiro ao ensaio do casamento e depois é que eu vou te deixar no hotel! Tudo bem pra você?

**Joey**: Claro Dawson...

**Dawson:** Você vai adorar a Hanna, eu tenho certeza. Ela está doida pra te conhecer, você precisa ver só fala de você

**Joey:** Eu também estou doida pra conhece-la

**Dawson:** Ai já estamos chegando, nós podemos depois ir, não sei, tomar um café pra eu te apresentar a família dela.

**Joey:** Isso ia ser ótimo... Mas eu queria passar no hotel primeiro.

**Dawson:** Não, tudo bem, mais de noite é que eu tava pensando... Ah o Pacey chega quarta e então nos vamos fazer um grande almoço.

_O carro começa a estacionar na área externa da igreja e quando eles começam a sair do carro uma bela garota de cabelos uivos até a cintura, olhos castanhos, magra e mais ou menos 5 cm mais baixa que a Joey sai da igreja gritando e pulando que nem uma doida._

**Garota:** Dawson! Dawson! Até que em fim você chegou, eu já estava ficando preocupada!

**Dawson**: Oi Hanna! (ele beija ela)

**Hanna:** Eu senti a sua falta!

**Dawson:** Eu também (ela beija ele dessa vez)

_Joey sente que está sendo completamente ignora e arranha um pouco a garganta para ser notada._

**Dawson**: ah.. ou... Hanna essa é Joey Potter

**Hanna:** Ai meu deus, ai meu deus... (começa a abraça-la) Nossa você é muito mais bonita que eu pensava...

Eu to tão feliz que você pode estar aqui

**Joey:** Eu também (tentando se desvencilhar dos braços dela)

**Hanna:** Mas agora vamos o ensaio já está super atrasado... Dawson, amor, por que você não vai indo na frente, o organizador tem algumas imformações para você e assim eu e a Joey começamos a nos conhecer melhor

_Joey não estava muito afim de fazer uma amizade com a noiva ia ser uma coisa muito hipócrita, mas nesse momento elka conseguia pensar me nada pra fazer aquilo acabar, e a Hanna estava tão empolgada que chegar e dizer "Olha eu adoraria ficar para conversar e tudo, mas nesse momento o que eu mais quero e sair daqui"_

**Dawson:** Tudo bem amor eu vou lá antes que o Andrew tenha um ataque

_Ele começa a sair e deixa as duas garotas sozinhas_

**Hanna:** Então você é a famosa Joey Potter...

**Joey:** É acho que sim. E pelo o que eu percebi você é a Hanna!

**Hanna**: (risos) É... Mas é sério quando eu e o Dawson decidimos nos casar eu exigi que você fosse minha dama de honra... A história de amizade entre você e Dawson é das coisa que eu mais ouvi ele falar sabia?

**Joey**: Jura?

**Hanna**: Juro, nossa isso me lembra muito o dia que eu e o Dawson nos conhecemos. Eu estava de baixo de chuva só pra conseguir um entrevista para as revistas do meu pai... Sabe, eu nuca trabalhei mesmo como repórter, apesar de ser formada, mas no dia que eu soube que uma das revistas da empresa do meu pai ia entrevistar o escritor e produtor de The Creek eu exigi pro meu pai pra ir. ... Então tava eu lá sem hora marcada nem nada debaixo da chuva brigando com um segurança, ai ele chegou, não sei acho que na hora que ele me viu lá naquela chuva...

_Joey não escutava mais nada só um monte de palavras sem sentido, aquela conversa de como os dois haviam se conhecido e tudo mais esta despertando algo dentro dela uma ponta de ciúme (ponta não, ela estava ficando com muito ciúme)._

**Hanna:** E então aqui estamos nós, nos preparando para nos casar. O Dawson me disse que você é editora deve ser muito legal

**Joey:** É sim... mas tem dias que você acaba ficando meio entediada... Mas você sabia que eu fiquei muito surpresa de ter sido chamada para dama de honra. Desde que você e o Dawson começaram a SAIR juntos, eu perdi muito o contato com ele.

**Hanna:** Eu sei. A culpa é minha sabe? Sabe como é né? Inicio de namoro lidar com você não é nada fácil...

**Joey:** Lidar comigo?

**Hanna:** É. Namorar um cara que passou a adolescência toda apaixonado pela melhor amiga e aceitar que ela é alma-gêmea dele não é tão fácil..

**Joey:** Nossa eu não sabia que eu dava tanto medo... O Dawson assim vai acabar...

**Hanna:** Ou não, o Daws nunca disse ou fez nada que me deixasse com ciúme, mas só o programa se encarregou disso. Mas eu acabei aceitando já que é comigo que ele vai casar. (Risos) Agora vamos já está na hora do ensaio começar pra valer.

_Enquanto elas caminhavam em direção a igreja a cabeça da Joey martelava a ultima frase. "É comigo que ele vai se casar" falando isso em foz alto da boca da noiva fazia tudo aquilo parecer mais real, e isso estava matando ela. _

_Num quarto de hotel, o telefone começa a tocar, de dentro do banheiro Joey vem corendo com uma toalha amarrada na cabeça, mas já vestida atender._

**Joey:** Alô?

**Recepcionista:** Senhorita, ligação de Capeside, Jack McPhee.

**Joey**: eu aceito, pode colocar ele na linha.

**Jack:** Joey, e aí?

**Joey:** Ai Jack, é muito bom ouvir você. Aqui está um pesadelo...

**Jack:** Nossa Joey. Calma, tudo vai dar certo

**Joey:** Eu não sei Jack, hoje quando eu estava chegando aqui no avião eu tinha certeza que eu tinha que reconquistar o Dawson, mas agora...

**Jack:** Você não tem tanta certeza assim né?

**Joey:** É isso mesmo, hoje eu conheci a Hanna, eu detestei ela... Mas só porque é ele que vai casa com o Dawson, eu ia ter adorado ela em outra situação. Mas só de ver ela e o Dawson se agarrando, se beijando me dá nos nervos, e os apelidos ai que nervoso: é Daws pra cá, Mozinho pra lá, Meu patinho...

_Jack interrompe rindo muito após ouvir o ultimo apelido_

**Joey:** Não é pra rir não...

**Jack:** foi mal Joey, mas meu patinho é triste... Agora eu sei que você vai saber o que fazer.

**Joey:** É bom mesmo, agorinha mesmo o patinho vai passar aqui pra me pegar eu vou conhecer a família dela.

**Jack:** Boa sorte Joey, agora eu tenho que voltar a corrigir alguns trabalhos.

**Joey:** Tchau Jack.

_Após desligar o telefone Joey começa a arrumar seu cabelo se preparando para longa noite que ela teria que enfrentar em poucos momentos. _

_Dawson entra no hotel e chega no quarto da Joey ele bate e fica esperando._

**Dawson**: Vamos Joey...

_Joey abrindo a porta responde_.

**Joey:** Eu só estava esperando você chegar

_Assim que o Dawson vê a Joey ele fica de queixo caído e olha fixamente para ela_

**Joey**: O que foi? Tem alguma coisa errada?

**Dawson:** Não, não. É que você esta muito bonita hoje.

_Joey fica super sem graça e desvia o olhar do dele._

**Dawson:** Que foi eu já te elogiei assim milhares de vezes.

**Joey:** É, mas agora é diferente...

**Dawson:** É Agora é diferente, bem vamos que eu quero que você conheça todo mundo.

_Eles descem pelo o elevador e vão ao encontro da família de Hanna em um café nos arredores. _

_O café era um local pequeno, mas acolhedor. Ao fundo desse café nós encontramos uma grande reunião, um senhor sentado na ponta, uma senhora sentada ao lado dele, dois homens sentados nas laterais e mais dois jovens de uns 17 anos sentados do outro lado._

_Assim que Dawson e Joey entram pela porta da frente o senhor sentado na cabeceira da mesa os chama._

**Senhor:** Dawson, meu futuro genro, até que enfim você chegou já estávamos ficando preocupados com você... (dando atenção a Joey) Vejo que você nos trouxe um belo exemplar de amiga hein? Só não esqueça que em breve você será um homem casado. (risos)

_Joey, fica muito sem graça e não gosta nem um pouco da bricadeira._

**Dawson:** Que isso Paul... A Joey é só uma amiga

"_Só uma amiga, Só uma amiga, como assim só uma amiga? Eu sou muito mais que isso sabia? Eu sou o amor de uma vida dele, eu sou a garota que fez ele largar UCLA, eu sou a garota que entende ele só de olhar, eu sou muito mais que uma amiga eu sou a alma gêmea dele" Ela não pode evitar, mas foi exatamente esse mini discurso que vei a cabeça dela quando ela ouviu aquela frase._

**Dawson:** Joey, Esse aqui é o Paul, pai da Hanna; Essa aqui (apontando para a mulher ao lado dele) é Lara, madrasta dela, esses são o primo e o irmão, Thomas e Steve (para os dois na lateral); por fim esse dois aqui são Mary e Rick, meio irmãos dela (ele disse apontando para os mais jovens do outro lado da mesa)

**Joey**: Muito prazer eu sou Joey. ( ela ainda não tinha entendido quem era quem, mas mesmo assim fingiu que tava tudo bem.)

_O bate papo no café corria tranqüilamente, Joey falava pouco pra ser educado, ela até ria das piadas sem graça e de duplo sentido sobre ela e Dawson feitas por toda família. _

**Dawson:** gente, me dá licença mas eu tenho que ir fazer uma ligação rápida pro estúdio e ver se ta tudo certo lá.

**Paul**: Vai lá meu filho. (suspira após ele sair do campo de visão) é uma pena!

**Joey:** O que é uma pena?

**Paul:** Ele e esse programa, acho que ele vai sentir muita falta disso!

**Joey:** Desculpa, mas eu não entendi

**Paul**: Ué, ele largando o programa deve ser complicado pra ele.

**Joey:** Largando o pragrama? Mas porque ele faria isso?

**Paul:** Bem, eu acho que a culpa é meio minha, eu não quero que ele continue trabalhando lá, eu quero que ele cuide das empresas com 100 de dedicação sabe?

_Joey estava pronta para dizer alguma coisa quando o Dawson volta a mesa e isso faz com que ela deixe seu comentário para depois._

_O encontro acabou por volta da meia noite e joey estava exausta, mas não para falar com Dawson uma coisa que estava martelando na sua cabeça. _

_Ele estava levando ela de volta ao hotel_

**Joey:** Você não me contou que estava largando The Creek!

**Dawson:** Ah você ficou sabendo, (suspiros e tristeza na voz) vai ser duro eu não queria largar o programa assim.

**Joey:** Então pra que você ta largando o programa, Dawson você ama aquilo ali

**Dawson:** Eu sei, mas é que a Hanna quer que eu cuide dos negócios do pai dela, sei lá e ele não quer que a empresa seja chefiada por um cara que tem outro trabalho.

**Joey:** Mas Dawson ela tem irmãos, você não é único que pode cuidar dos negócios da família

**Dawson**: Eu sei, mas é que ela quer que eu fique mais engajado com a família dela

**Joey**: Poxa Dawson, e o que você quer?

**Dawson:** (sussurrando) Eu não sei Joey, juro que não sei. (Aumentando o volume de voz, nitidamente tentando mudar de assunto) Sabe o que a gente podia fazer?

**Joey**: O que?

**Dawson:** Assistir a E.T ou Tubarão qualquer dia desses, faz séculos que eu não vejo esse filmes.

**Joey:** Que? Quem é você e o que você fez com o verdadeiro Dawson?

**Dawson:** (risos) Eu sei, mas é que a Hanna não é o tipo de fã do Speilberg.

_Dawson para o carro enfrente ao hotel dela._

**Dawson:** Eu senti falta disso sabia?

**Joey**: Disso o que?

**Dawson**: Das nossas conversas

**Joey:** eu também _senti falta da gente_. A Hanna tem muita sorte de ter você na vida dela.

_Ela beija o rosto dele e sai do carro voltando pro hotel._

_Ele realmente tinha sentido saudade dela... E ela dele. _


	4. Chapter 4

**4ª Parte – Terça Feira**

_Era de manhã bem cedo e Joey estava na cama, naquele momento onde não conseguimos distinguir se estamos acordados ou dormindo. Foi bem nessa hora que o telefone tocou fazendo com que ela saísse daquele estado de transe. "Nossa como eu odeio telefones, se eu pudesse acabaria com todos eles..."_

**Joey**: Alô

**Recepcionista**: Senhorita Potter... Há uma moça que acaba de subir para o seu quarto... nós tentamos fazer ela esperar até a senhorita autorizar, mas ela disse que era uma grande amiga e que era importante.

**Joey:** Nossa, quem era?

**Recepcionista**: Ela disse que chamava Hanna Leery.

**Joey:** Hanna? Tudo bem.

"_Como assim Leery? Eles nem sequer se casaram ainda e ela já está assumindo o nome dele?"_

_A batida na porta anunciava a 'convidada' na porta_

**Hanna**: Joeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Sou eu, Hanna... Abre a porta, abre a porta, abra a porta...

_Joey abre a porta ainda com a cara bem amassada e de pijama._

**Hanna:** Nossa Joey, você ta um horror!

**Joey:** (tentando prender o cabelo que estava completamente bagunçado) Sabe é assim que você acorda

**Hanna:** Ai, eu te acordei? Que pergunta né? É claro que eu te acordei, mas é que eu tinha, eu não, nós temos uma coisa muito importante para fazer hoje...

**Joey:** (indo para o banheiro lavar o rosto) Jura?

**Hanna:** Sim... vamos escolher os vestidos das damas de honra... e o meu é claro, não que eu não tenha escolhido ainda, eu até já comprei eu só quero ter certeza que é o mais bonito

**Joey:** Muito animante... muito animante... (com um perceptível desagrado na voz).

_Já passava das duas horas da tarde, Joey, Hanna e mais algumas mulheres ainda decidiam qual seria o vestido da noiva. A situação já começava a deixar a joey com um pouco de dor de cabeça "Pra que tanto drama pra escolher um vestido, além do mais eles são todos iguais" mas esse tipo de pensamento só acontecia pra tentar mascarar um outro muito mais forte e verdadeiro "eu queria estar escolhendo o vestido"_

_Pra sorte de Joey seu celular tocou. Isso era ótimo, ela precisava de uma desculpa para deixar aquela atmosfera._

**Joey:** Meninas, me dêem licença um minuto é que o meu celular está tocando pode ser alguma coisa da editora, eu realmente preciso atenter por que senão...

**Garota:** Tudo bem, a gente não vai sair daqui mesmo e você não precisava dar uma explicação. (risos)

**Joey:** É, eu vou atender então.

_Joey saiu daquela sala e foi atender o celular em outro local, ao pegar o celular na bolsa ela viu que o numero piscando na tela era o do Pacey_

**Joey:** Fala Pace

**Pacey**: como você me reconheceu? Eu nem sequer falei nada primeiro.

**Joey**: Digamos que eu sou vidente... (risos)

**Pacey**: Eu não entendi...

**Joey**: Eu sei (risos) mas agora falando sério o que foi?

**Pacey:** você ainda vai me esplicar esse negocio de vidente, mas o que eu queria mesmo é saber se você pode vir me pegar no aeroporto.

**Joey**: Que hora você chega?

**Pacey:** Eu já to aqui, eu sei que eu só viria amanhã, mas eu consegui uma passagem pra hoje e como não tinha nada de importante no trabalho resolvi vir. E ai você pode me pegar?

**Joey**: Olha Pace, não é que eu esteja fazendo nada que me prenda aqui, pra falar a verdade eu ia adorar ter uma desculpa pra sair daqui agora...

**Pacey**: Mas?

**Joey**: Mas eu não vim de carro lembra? Eu to a pé.

**Pacey**: Joey, minha querida, você pensa que eu não tinha pensado nisso? Eu liguei pro Dawson. mas ele parecia estar muito ocupado com um tal de Andrew... Ai ele me falo que não teria problema se você pegasse o carro da Hanna pra vir me buscar.

**Joey**: Então eu sou só uma segunda opção porque o Dawson está ocupado né?

**Pacey**: Se você coloca dessa maneira quem sou eu pra te contrariar?

**Joey**: Engraçado, muito engraçado.

**Pacey:** Hei, não fui eu que falei nada... Mas você vem me pegar?

**Joey**: já to indo, só vou falar com a Hanna.

_O caminho para o aeroporto parecia uma dádiva, ela não tinha mais que ficar opinando sobre um casamento perfeito que ela não queria que acontecesse. Assim que chegou lá Pacey já estava esperando na entrada do aeroporto, não era um aeroporto pequeno, mas não foi difícil para os dois se encontrarem_

**Pacey**:(entrando no carro) Como você demorou Potter. Achei que ia me esquecer aqui.

**Joey**: Sabe que não seria má idéia.

**Pacey**: Que engraçado, to morrendo de rir. HAHAHAHAHA

**Joey:** Tava só brincando, pra falar a verdade foi ótimo você ter vindo, se eu tivesse que continuar sozinha aqui, falando de como a decoração tem haver com a aura do casal eu ia explodir.

**Pacey:** Isso sim seria interessante...

_Joey olha pra ela com aquela cara de "Não diga" e depois com a cara "isso não é brincadeira"_

**Pacey:** Tá, entendi... Mas Jo, você já falou pro Dawson o que você está sentindo?

**Joey**: E fala o que? "Olha Dawson, eu sei que essa não é a melhor hora, mas eu queria te dizer que eu amo você e só de pensar que você vai casar me arrepios"? Não obrigada

**Pacey**: Mas assim ele não vai ter a oportunidade de pensar o que ele quer. Imagina se eu nunca tivesse falado o que eu sentia por você?

**Joey:** Pouparíamos dor de cabaça brigas e um bom tempo?

**Pacey**: Não nos não teríamos a Flórida. O que eu quero dizer é que se você ficar com medo de dizer o que você sente você pode perder ótimos momentos e se depois não der certo você nunca mais vai ficar pensando "e se?".

**Joey**: Pode ser, mas se depois tudo ficar um horror, sabe, péssimo mesmo.

**Pacey:** Jo, será que um momento de felicidade não vale alguns pequenos momentos de tristeza?

**Joey**: Acho que você está certo.

**Pacey**: É claro que eu estou certo, quando foi que eu não estive?

**Joey:** O Deus. Para com isso por favor.

**Pacey:** Parar com o que? Dizer a verdade?

**Joey**: Você vai continur né?

**Pacey:** Eu ainda não entendi. Você quer que eu pare de dizer a verdade? Ora Jô, não precisa ficar com ciúme só porque eu estou sempre certo e você não, ou porque eu sou mais interessante que você ou...

**Joey**: O todo poderoso, eu admito, eu morro de ciúmes das suas qualidades, mas será que você poderia parar de falar nelas para que eu não me sinta ta inferiorizada?

**Pacey:** Agora a verdade vem a tona. Pode deixar Jo eu não vou falar mais sobre mim. Amanhã eu vou ver o meu terno, você vai comigo?

**Joey:** Você ainda não viu o terno? Pacey o casamento é no sábado. Você só vai encontrar ternos acabados.

**Pacey**: Uma vez que eu tenho quase certeza que esse casamento não vai acontecer eu não tenho que me preocupar muito com o terno.

**Joey**: Deus te ouça, vamos sim, acho que o Dawson vai terminar de ajustar o dele amanhã também.

Pacey: Bem. Chegamos, você não quer almoçar comigo?

**Joey:** Não, obrigada eu tenho que devolver o carro da Hanna e terminar com os vestidos. Mas amanhã a gente se vê. Tchau

**Pacey:** Tchau Joey e não mate a noiva hein?

_Com isso Pacey entra no hotel e Joey segue seu caminho de volta para a reunião de damas. _


End file.
